Hogwarts Mayhem
by Daisuke Kazamatsuri
Summary: KH, FF7, FMA, Bleach, Naruto, D. Gray-Man, HP Xover When Harry gets 18 new guards at school in 5th year, everything goes HAYWIRE! Pairings at bottom of first chapter. YAOI! BEWARE!
1. Travel Plans

**Kakashi – somewhere in his 30s**

**Roy – 32**

**Lenalee – 17**

**Rabi – 18**

**Kanda – 19**

**Other Guards – 16**

**Harry - 15**

12 Grimmauld Place:

Harry Potter, a 15-year-old wizard, sat in his temporary room in his Godfather's old house, staring sadly at the furniture and knicknacks lying about in a room that had once been slightly cheerful despite all the dust and Slytherin family decorations. As time went on, and Sirius' death seemed more and more prominent, got steadily gloomier. He knew, however, that the house would soon be full of many new people, as Dumbledore had hired many people to be sure the school and Harry would be safe from various enemies that only he seemed to know about. He had mentioned a team of Shinobi, whatever they were, a pair of delivery swordsmen, a pair of Shinigami (with a little research, Harry discovered that they were death gods, whatever that meant), a pair of alchemists, four Excorcists, three Keyblade Warriors and a fire user. It was going to be a full house tommorrow.

Destiny Island

Sora, Roxas (after coming out of Sora), Riku, and Axel (who knows how he came back) were packing the Gummi Ship, Kairi moping slightly but helping anyway. The letter that Sora had taken out of the bottle had told them that by noon tommorrow they were supposed to be somewhere called England at 12 Grimmauld Place, which had been written in neat, cursive lettering that was certainly not the King's, and Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto were to meet them there along with 14 other people. Any animals were to be escorts until they actually arrived at the place they were going to guard with those 14 people. So, after their last goodbyes, they set off, the coordinates King Mickey had given them installed and ready to go. Sora readied himself in the pilot's chair with Riku and Axel positioned and at the ready in the mini ships. They tore off, shooting heartless ships with reckless abandon and preparing for the longest year of their lives.

Amestris

Ed stood, gaping at the man behind the desk in front of him, barely able to see the man's face over the large pile of paperwork upon the slightly-too-high desk. "What do you mean an entire year?" The man behind the desk looked back at Ed with steady amusement.

"Well, since they do have some research on the Philosipher's Stone, I figured you would be pleased to be able to go. Our purpose is to guard the school from any possible threats coming from our expertice, and since you and I are the best combat choices and it would be less noticable if only two alchemists went, we will be guarding the school for the school year. No arguments. Now pack up we're leaving as soon as possible."

Black Order Headquarters

A mission with a partner was one thing, but because all four of them would be going, Allen, Kanda, Rabi and even Lenalee were arguing about what exactly they were going to need the next day. Being in England already, they didn't need to travel until the next day, but they all wanted to be prepared to get up early and bolt out the door and down to the waterway as soon as they got up.

Karakura

Ichigo was arguing loudly with Renji on the way to their gate at the airplane, since Renji was scared to death, being the first time for him on a plane, and was succeeding in calming him down, but only at the expense of the nerves of the other passengers, and eventually thought Renji was calm enough to end the argument.

Edge – Strife Delivary Service

Reno had stopped by to pick up Cloud, having borrowed a Gummi ship from Tifa, needed to discuss the need behind it with her, and get Cloud and himself on their way to meet a boy named Sora that Cloud seemed to know already and head to a world somewhere near them. Sure, the job looked like a delivary to most people, but the two of them knew they were going on more of a mission than an actual delivery.

Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves), Fire Country

Tsunade was briefing Team 7, no longer Team Kakashi since Sasuke had returned and the three Gennin had become ANBU, and Kakashi was already one, and handed them a charred, dirty scroll that they all got a grip on, then handed Naruto a blank ANBU mask. "For your Tennant, Naruto." She said quietly even though every one in the room could hear her and knew what she was talking about anyway, and activated the portkey as Dumbledore had once shown her. They dissapeared with a tug at the navel and a swirl of color.

**Daisuke: I know, I know. And I'm sorry. But I am working on Pleasurable Pain, and the newly dubbed Something in the Water (When Tentacles Infect), and the new chapters will be out as soon as they are finished, but this idea has bugged me for a year now, and I need to let it out. The following animes in here have predetermined pairings:**

**Bleach - IchiRenji**

**Naruto - SasuNaru**

**Final Fantasy 7 - RenoCloud**

**Fullmetal Alchemist – RoyEd**

**However, I need votes on pairings for Kingdom Hearts and D. Gray-Man, as well as minor pairings in HP, minus DracoHarry and RonHermione that are already in there anyway.**


	2. Introductions

The next day, at noon, the doorbell rang. Of course, this set off Mrs. Black's portrait, the old lady that had once owned the house had kept it there with a permanent sticking charm and left it to scream at the 'mudblood' and 'traitor' residents after she died. Harry, annoyed but glad for the interruption from his moping, went down to greet the guests. Upon opening the door, he was met with the oddest group of people he had ever met, and that was saying something, standing in the square and staring at him as though he were going to jump and say boo. "Well, common, then. We don't have all day." He ushered them in, thankful that he had quieted Mrs. Black and that he was able to cook everyone a nice meal. He walked cautiously and quietly past the drawn curtains of the evil portrait and into the kitchen, only looking back to see if they were following when he had the table stretched out to fit everyone. He noticed some were shy to sit down, but he motioned them all to take a seat, silently cursing Ron and Hermione for being heavy sleepers over vacations.

One of the guests, a blond-haired boy with a strange headband on his forehead, spoke to Harry, "Are you Dumbledore? The man that sent us here?"

Harry blinked, he had not expected that comment yet. "No, Dumbledore seems to have been busy lately, but I am Harry Potter, as you have likely heard of me from the Professor." There were several blinking faces, a few head scratchers, and a scoff or two from various places around the table. Then there were footsteps on the stairs and several other reactions occurred. The boy that had spoken before, along with three people with the same headband as he suddenly had various small weapons in hand, four people pulled swords of varying size from one place or another on their body, four people had weapons materializing from light in midair, one boy had a glove off a large red hand, another with a sword was there, one of the two females had her boots flaring, another boy had a large hammer, and there was a man ready to snap, next to a boy poised to clap his hands.

"What's all the commotion about, Harry?" Ron's groggy voice floated in from the hallway as he and Hermione approached the room.

"Please, relax. He is a friend, and there is no way for any enemy to enter this house without Professor Dumbledore's and my express permission." Harry said to the large group of people around his kitchen. Their weapons were slowly and cautiously put away, stances relaxing slowly as well. Ron and Hermione walked in and their eyes widened at the sight of the people here, noticing several strange hairstyles and clothing choices, then relaxed upon spotting Harry in the crowd and walked over to him. Several people relaxed and sat, picking up chairs that had been knocked over in their haste to protect from any danger. "Now, if you would please introduce yourselves, one at a time."

The boy who had asked the question earlier stood first. When Harry finally looked, he noticed the large amount of orange in the boy's outfit, outlined in black and oddly becoming of the boy. "Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the cold bastard next to me," he pointed at a boy whose dark blue hair stuck back like a duck butt and bangs hanging in his face only emphasized his matching eyes and pale skin, he seemed to be brooding and was completely different from the blond, tan, blue-eyed, whisker marked ball of energy next to him, he wore a dark blue, high collared t-shirt that had a large symbol of a red fan on its back, he had tan arm covers with dark blue straps to keep them in place, he had on a pair of tan shorts and blue sandals that seemed to be uniform with the four of them, strapped to his right thigh,also like the other three, was a small pouch, he glared at the table as best he could without seeming like he noticed the introduction anyway. He, like Naruto, had his headband strapped across his forehead, "is Sasuke Uchiha, the lovely girl net to him," he then pointed to the pink-haired girl whose headband, unlike her male counterparts, was tied in her hair, her green eyes were warm but calculating, a feat strangely unnerving to all others in the room. She wore a dark pink outfit, the top a short sleeved sweatshirt and her shorts obviously built for movement, "is Sakura Haruno. Finally, the perverted old man on my other side," he then pointed to the silver-haired man sitting reading a book that looked strangely foreboding to Harry with his one eye, while the rest of his face was covered by a mask and his other eye was covered by his headband. He wore a nondescript outfit, but had a thick green vest on with many pockets of various shapes and sizes, "is Kakashi Hatake, our former teacher and by no means a safe man to females unless they are able to hit him faster than he can move." Naruto then sat back down, looking expectantly, with Harry, at the rest of the table.

An orange-haired boy stood next. His brown eyes scowling with the rest of his face at the table and wore a black kimono-like uniform that was the same as the red-headed man next to him, a huge sword strapped to his own back. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and the bastard next to ME," he gestured to the man with long red, pinned hair his upper body covered in tattoos and his forehead covered with a tied white handkerchief, his own scowl matching Ichigo's, "is Renji Abarai." Ichigo sat back down, now looking expectantly with Naruto and Harry at the remaining table-dwellers.

The white-haired boy came next. His brown eyes were expressive and open to the people at the table. His outfit was a long coat of dark blue with a silver cross in one corner obviously a symbol of some sort ass they all wore it proudly and though some scowls were made by a boy behind him as he was the one to introduce them, the group of four accepted that he would be best to do so. As he spoke, Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed that unlike the others, his accent was British. "Er, hi, my name is Allen Walker, and these are Kanda," he pointed to the scowling boy next to him who had long black hair tied into a ponytail, and held his sword protectively in front of him, angry to have so many stares directed at him at the same time, "Rabi," he gestured next to the boy on Kanda's other side with red spiky hair held up slightly by his green and black headband, he had an eye patch over his left eye, though his visible eye was a smiling green, and had a small hammer strapped to his side that had been a lot larger when Ron and Hermione had entered the room, "and Lenalee." Finally, Allen gestured to the girl on his other side with her long black hair tied into large pigtails, and her boots were safely back to normal now. Allen sat back down, and like the other two before him, looked expectantly at the remainder of the table.

Next to stand was a short boy with long blond hair braided behind him, bangs in front with a small antennae sticking up from the middle of his forehead, his eyes matched the color of his hair, but they were aged beyond their years despite his small stature. He wore an all black outfit made partly of leather, but his coat was red with a black flammel symbol on its back, he, like Allen and the man next to him, wore white gloves for a reason known only to him and the man he was with. "My name is Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, also known as Alchemist of the People, and the bastard next to me," he gestured to a man about 32 with short black hair, small black eyes, a blue uniform that seemed to be of military stature, with white gloves with a sort of array of some sort stitched in red on the back, "is Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist." Ed sat back down.

Yet another redhead stood, his hair long and pulled back into a ponytail though some of his hair stuck back anyway. He had light green eyes with curved red tattoos under them, he wore a suit with the shirt untucked, the jacket unbuckled, and the tie missing, he had a pair of goggles on his head like he was a motorcyclist. "Hey. My name's Reno, yo. And the blond emo guy next to me," he gestured to the man, his hair was so spiky it was ridiculous, his eyes a stormy gray, he wore a black sweater with a sleeve only on his left arm, covered on his shoulder by a piece of armer with what looked like a door knocker on it, long baggy black pants, and some sort of leather holster on his back. He, like Sasuke, seemed to be brooding and not paying attention, "is Cloud Strife." Harry then noticed that Cloud snuck looks at the large sword leaning against the wall every once in a while.

"Cloud?" The whole table looked at Harry as he calmly addressed the boy. "It's okay to keep your sword with you, so long as you don't pull it on anyone in the house unless absolutely necessary." Harry knew the feeling of being unarmed and sitting in a group of large people when he wasn't used to it, and sympathized as cloud stood and separated the sword into seven different ones, slipping each into a different slot in the holster on his back. He then proceeded to lean against the wall with his arms crossed. He was mimicked by Sasuke, Kanda, Renji, and a boy with long silver hair who had yet to be introduced, as Ed simply stood behind Roy with his arms folded. Finally, everyone looked expectantly at the group of four that hadn't introduced anyone yet.

The boy with brown hair almost as spiky as cloud stood, his cerulean eyes large and expressive, seemingly innocent, but his outfit and stature told otherwise. He wore a mostly black outfit with blue red and yellow strapped in various places, his shoes too large but similar in style to the rest of his outfit, his stance the muted stance of any sword fighter, obviously trying to keep as civil as possible after a long hard battle. "Hi. My name is Sora, the brooder leaning on the wall," he gestured to the silver haired boy, whose aqua eyes were peering at the table with mild interest. He wore bluejeans, a dark colored shirt, and a tan sweatshirt, his sneakers were normal sized and thus mostly covered by the bluejeans, "is Riku, the cocky guy standing behind me," he gestured to yet ANOTHER redhead whose hair was so wildly spiky, yet long enough to point down, Harry wondered if it had ever been tied back, he wore a long black cloak that didn't show any other clothing than his plain black boots and black gloves, though it fit rather tightly on his lithe chest. He turned to face the table at Sora's mention as though knowing he was the only cocky one of the group, and the table was startled by acid green eyes and black upside down triangles underneath them, "is Axel, and the slightly depressed (Sora glared slightly in annoyance and congusion at the final boy) boy next to me," he gestured to the boy with an identical face to Sora's but with short blond spiky hair and a tan outfit with black and white checkered stripes in various places including his wristband, "is Roxas." Everyone was now staring expectantly at Harry to introduce Ron and Hermione.

"Well, you already know me, but these are Ronald "Ron" Weasely, and Hermione Granger." He gestured to each as he said their name. "Now that we know everyones names, we should get you all aquainted with the situation. Each of you has been hired by our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, to protect our school, Hogwarts, and more than likely, me. I'm afraid I can't give you any visuals, but you must make do with my explanation." Harry then proceeded to recount the major events that had occurred 15 years earlier and the school years he had already had, leaving out anything to do with the Dursleys and personal events that would be left for when he trusted them individually enough to tell them personally. Ron and Hermione filled in bits and pieces he forgot that were needed to help the people guard the school. Ed was particularly interested with what had occurred first year, though he didn't show why or what the specific information would help him achieve. After he had finished the story, he had moved to the kitchen supplies and started making a rather large helping of lunch. He then realized he had noticed four or five animals in the courtyard, but they weren't there nor had they been anonymously introduced in the round of introductions. He let it slide, if they were important, the people involved would introduce them when it was needed.

Suddenly, there were shadows covering the hallway, everyone standing at attention, but as they watched, strange black creatures rose from the shadows, twitching their heads and moving their eyes to look at the large group of people with strange hunger. Cloud suddenly nodded to Sora and his group, whose weapons were materializing as they had before, Sora and Riku holding a strange giant key each, Roxas with two, and Axel's hands grabbing chackrams formed of fire out of the air, all four of them leaping towards the mass, Sora at the lead. Naruto, trying to help, threw a small dagger at one of the creatures only to have it slip right through the shadow without even slowing down or making a dent. Sora yelled back, "Keep away!", and the entire group still in the kitchen froze. As the four fighting finally finished, weapons disappearing, and collapsed onto the floor in a large heap. Sakura and Kakashi ran over to them, Kakashi yelling at Sakura to examine them quickly. Sakura's hand glowed green slightly, Cloud and Reno were on their feet trying to know if the other four were okay, and Sakura's hand glided over each of them in turn, examining them, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she finished.

"They're okay, just tired."

"I coulda told you that." Sora said, standing and summoning his weapon again. Before anyone else could react, he pointed it upwards and yelled, "Curaga!". An odd mixture of leaves surrounded each of them in a ring with a large pink flower overhead, all illusions, and the other three hopped to their feet, looking better than ever.

Harry sighed, "this is going to be a long day."


	3. Morning Madness

For the afternoon, Harry, Ron and Hermione went through the house, assigning people to rooms. Because there were only 2 girls, they got a room all their own. But with 16 boys, two of which were so obviously older than the rest, that Harry suggested they room with him. After all, they were more likely to respect his privacy and he needed to get to know them better, as they would be harder to get along with. Sora's group shared a room, Cloud and Reno shared with Sasuke and Naruto, Ed was with Allen, Kanda, and Rabi, and finally Ichigo and Renji shared a room on the top floor. That done, several people moved outside to grab suitcases from various vehicles hidden from view outside, bringing them up to rooms they had been directed to. Several thumps were heard, as well as many shouts about who slept where, and for the people sharing rooms with complete strangers, shouting ensued as to how to act when in the room together. Curiously, the only people to not move outside were the two adults. Harry asked why.

"Ed would get mad if I interfered with unpacking. Even if it were only my own luggage he'd be shouting about me doing it to tease him because he's short." Roy answered.

Kakashi looked boredly at Harry. "If I even stepped foot out of the room right now, I'd get pummeled." Was his answer. Harry wondered exactly how strong Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were to scare a 30-something year-old man into obeying. Suddenly, among the chaos upstairs, there were two simultaneous CRACKs, and Harry's head whipped over to Ron, who was groaning.

"Ron get your brothers before they get killed."

"Right. On it." Ron ran upstairs, accidentally knocking over the troll's leg umbrella stand, and causing Mrs. Black to start screaming again. Harry cursed, rushing in with Hermione to tug on the moth-eaten curtains back over the portrait while Ron dragged his brothers down the stairs with several angry-looking people following. Sakura, Ichigo, Ed, and surprisingly Roxas were following them looking ready to maim the two, pulling their fists back to land a punch. Roy was on his feet immediately, holding Ed's right arm back and telling him something about not using his right arm when punching relatives of the charges. Kakashi had arrived in a puff of smoke, holding Sakura back by the collar of her shirt and holding a small dagger to her back to make her calm down. Ichigo and Roxas, however, had no one to hold them back and thus landed hard punches on Fred and George at the same time. Confused as to why even Roxas was after his brothers, Ron asked, "What exactly did they do?" Several answers followed.

"He called me shorty!" Ed.

"They called me HAG!!!" Sakura.

"No one makes fun of my sword. EVER." Ichigo.

"NO ONE INSULTS MY FRIENDS!" Roxas.

Several people leaped back as Roxas shouted, suddenly holding his two giant keys. Thankfully, the remainder of the groups were coming down the stairs, and Sora snapped, "ROXAS. What did I tell you about punching people? Save it for the Organization."

Roxas seemed to look rather bummed to have been scolded by Sora, "Sorry, Sora. But they, even off-handedly, insulted Kairi(1). You know I hate when people insult those close to me."

"Of course I do, you're my Nobody aren't you? It's kind of hard not to know what you think like." Roxas sighed and Riku and Axel relaxed slightly as the Keyblades disappeared. Meantime, Renji simply casually leaned on the wall on the landing on the stairs, Naruto and Sasuke calmly walking past and to Sakura. Naruto examined Sakura's fist for a second.

"Aww, you were going to let him off easy."

"Of course I was, Naruto, can't well punch him and crack his skull when we're supposed to protect him."

"And yet you never go easy on us? That's cruel."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura's fist was back again, this time glowing slightly, and Kakashi wasn't stopping her, only motioning Naruto outside.

"Shit." Naruto ran for the door at speeds unbelievable to most at the stairwell, followed just as quickly by Sakura. Sasuke and Kakashi motioned the rest of the giant group coming downstairs toward the far end of the house, making them hurry as fast as they could, staying on the wall farthest from the door and flattening themselves as best they could. The rest of them stood around in confusion until a slight tremmor ran through the house and the two ninja relaxed a bit.

"She wasn't that mad today." Sasuke commented, leaving others very, very confused. The brooder and his teacher allowed the rest of the group to move toward the door to see what had happened, and noticed that she HAD actually been kind of mad, as she had used an Earth jutsu and Naruto's head was the only part of him seen. He smiled brightly at the group, jerking his head in the direction of deeply imprinted footprints that were obviously Sakura's. Sasuke was gone with Kakashi as soon as they got Naruto out of the ground, several heads sweatdropping at the speeds and destruction in their wake.

In the evening, the group had settled down, but it had taken all of the shinobi and Ichigo (who had flash steped after them) to keep Sakura from actually causing damage, and even then the four of them were so covered in wounds that they were barely able to eat on their own. Sakura, as a medic, was only injured on her knuckles from punching so hard, but had healed them and not complained one bit. The people unfortunate enough to sit next to her during dinner flinched any time her hands moved remotely near their bodies. The group sat in silence until the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black started yelling obsceneties once more. Harry stood to answer the door, and brought Mr. and Mrs. Weasely into the room to view the group and their various faces. Mrs. Weasely instantly tutted at the small amount of food in the meal, walking briskly to the kitchen supplies and beginning to prepare a larger meal for the group of 18 people, and Harry was sure they were going to need to find a place for people to train off the food that Mrs. Weasely would certainly push them all to eat until they absolutely refused. Once Ichigo had finally given her a resounding 'no' with more than half the other visitors, people slowly migrated upstairs.

Upon finally having Mr. and Mrs. Weasely go home for the night, Harry trudged up to his now shared room. When he entered, Roy and Kakashi were sitting on their respective beds, apparently having been in the middle of a light discussion. "I see you two are getting along better than most." Roy looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"We're a lot closer in personality and age than most of the kids in this house. Kakashi was just telling me how his former students get along much better than they used to, no matter how much they bicker."

Kakashi smiled, "and Roy was just telling me how Ed seems much calmer in such an odd group than he would be in a group of normal people back home."

Harry laughed, "I can see how both points are very true. But there may be some problems when we get to school next week. There are very many rivalries within Hogwarts that may very well tear even the closest of friends become the bitterest of enemies." Harry was very sad, remembering how the house rivalries had done just that in his fourth year and now, with his new-found crush, he might well be completely torn apart.

Kakashi seemed to remember something similar, "I don't think anything could happen that hasen't already with my students. They've been through so much, and now they're facing the world with such high hopes I'm afraid they'll break. Again."

Roy was in much the same state. "There are many terrors in this world, and to have so many kids face such horrors so early in life is more than sad. It's downright tragic; but there's nothing we can do. Too long they have suffered for a past that came more from their parents than from them. No matter how much a child tries to go another route than a parent they never knew, they walk in the footprints too big for their own feet."

Harry realized that these two adults had watched children go through more than any adult could handle at too young an age to worry for anything, and yet those children faced it with heads held high and determination harder than any brick or stone against the gentle wearing of the sea. They had watched children much like him be thrown into the problems of the world without any preparation or explanation, then left there to fend for themselves. They had watched a living tragedy. (2)

(1) This is strictly friendship. Roxas has become close to Kairi since their return to the island because of Naminé. There will be NO HET PAIRINGS FOR KH.

(2) HARRY DOES NOT THINK OF HIMSELF AS A TRAGEDY!!! This is me stating that all of them have seen too much in the way of problems far too early.

A/N: Yes, I realize that things are a bit scrambled in this chapter. I also realize that there are probably spelling errors in here, but I don't want any reviews on spelling unless they have been CHECKED IN A DICTIONARY!!!! I AM TIRED OF GETTING REVIEWS ON SPELLING THAT ARE **WRONG!!!!** So please, think of me, who has to not be frustrated with these in order to write the next chapter of not only this but my other stories as well, and if I don't write the next chapters, many people will be angry. I will accept reviews that tell me what things are wrong with it, like character so-and-so is OOC because he's too soft toward character this or he's too frustrated with this, etc. I will NOT accept reviews that are vague or less than one sentence. If all you have to say is Ohh. or Ahh. or the like, or even just vague descriptions like this character is OOC without a specific reason, then your name will not be mentioned as reviewed. Because I usually get longer reviews, this is only precaution, but if I catch people who have done this I will reply very angrily and the update will very likely be delayed. Thank you to those that actually read this, and thanks to all for reading and supporting -or not- this story, it is very encouraging.


	4. Departures and Stories

Daisuke: To clarify, as well as a note to myself for the future, this story takes place during Harry's 5TH YEAR. This is because there are so few entertaining events in the sixth year, plus my family is currently watching the movie, so Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and all other students of their year are 15. Events are rather scrambled with it as well, since Sirius is already dead. This will be explained later, and there will be a character to fill his place at the end, but rest assured it is not a canon character. GUARDS ARE NOT TRANSFER STUDENTS IN THIS STORY!!! Now, on with the story. Enjoy.

As people migrated downstairs with luggage to head to the train station 3 weeks after arriving at Grimmauld Place, the group moved into the kitchen for a final early breakfast. Harry, after finally going through with the trial, that he had failed to mention to the others until the day before it was to happen, had calmed down enormously and finally showed a relaxed state to the various guards. They were currently waiting for Naruto and his team, and there were multiple reactions to their appearance. Since it was the first time they showed themselves with their uniforms on, a few people were simply in awe while others brought out various weapons before relaxing on seeing their faces. The group wore dark blue outfits that clung to their chests and upper legs, pieces of white armor in various deadly positions on their arms and legs, pouches that no doubt held equally if not more deadly weapons in convenient spots for easy reach. Most prominent were the katanas strapped to their backs, but the things that put some on edge were the masks. Made with fine porcelain and highly detailed, the masks were obviously meant to intimidate. Sasuke's was a snarling panther, detailed yet slightly bland. Sakura's was a frowning eagle, not as detailed as Sasuke's, but that was probably due to the fewer number of details on an eagle's face compared to a panther. Kakashi's was a snarling wolf, fangs bared and more polished than the rest of the mask, it was more worn than the other three because he was a senior warrior. Finally, Naruto's mask was much more detailed than any of his teammate's, probably to indicate his captaincy over the other three, and shaped a sadistically grinning fox, ears bristled slightly in excitement and eyes slitted in a smiling way. (1) Naruto, after letting everyone calm down, mentioned that no one probably wanted their identities to be revealed and had brought masks that Dumbledore had charmed so that the appropriate animal and detail would be applied to it as soon as it was worn.

Handing out the masks and having people try them on took longer than expected but they weren't pressed for time, so it was fine. The leaders of each group had detail as high as Naruto's, and Roy's was appropriately aged to say he was a veteran. Ichigo's and Renji's were matching, Gorillas snarling and baring teeth, Ichigo's more detailed than Renji's. Ed's was a growling dog (seeing it, Roy had laughed at some private joke that only Ed seemed to understand and that was only when Roy told him what it was), not as detailed as Roy's salamander that was smirking rather evilly. Cloud's was a simple, though detailed, hawk, staring evenly ahead. Reno's, though less detailed than Cloud's, was a playfully smirking hedgehog. Allen's was a serenly smiling cat, and surprisingly the most detailed of his group. Kanda's was a cat similar to Allen's, but frowning disapprovingly at everything it saw. Lenalee's was a simple swallow, serene yet challenging. Rabi's was a laid-back looking fox, more detailed than Lenalee's but less detailed than Kanda's and Allen's. Axel's mask, surprisingly the least detailed of the group, was a snarling dragon that looked ready to breath fire on anyone that bothered it. Riku's was a bat, more detailed than Axel's, but less so than Roxas and Sora's but was surprisingly (to all but his three companions, at least) cracked, as if it had been shattered and carefully glued back together, but one piece still seemed to be missing on his left cheek. Sora's and Roxas' were the most surprising of all. Each was only covering half of their face, Sora's on his right side and Roxas' on his left side. The two were halves of each other, forming a saddened but steady-looking squirrel.

Upon finding these out, Sora and Roxas looked at each other before looking at Riku and Axel, getting confirmation that this was because of their... relation. Riku nodded while Axel raised an eyebrow, but they had no time to talk it over as they were all moved outside to meet the Knight Bus to speed off to King's Cross station.

It had taken 30 minutes with the Knight Bus to get to the station, go inside the station without attracting attention, go through the barrier before they needed to be on the train, load onto the train, find three empty compartments, arrange seating, and actually sit down with the luggage above heads. The train had departed 10 minutes ago and people were still whispering and openly staring at various members of the large group. Several people had purchased birds on the trip to Diagon Alley to get Harry, Ron, and Hermione's new school supplies so that they could keep in touch with higher-ups in various parts of the world and were sending them with update messages to their home areas. Harry had taken up residence with a few of his school friends, Roy, and Kakashi while the other guards intermingled with each other. Nevill was staring openly at the two adults while Luna sat in the corner holding a _Quibbler_ magazine upside down. Ron and Hermione were in the Prefect's cabin at the front for a while before they could come back to sit with Harry and whoever he found to sit with. Harry was keeping nice conversation with Roy when a boy with blond hair that almost looked silver walked in. He wore what seemed to be the school uniform, a black robe with green trim, a crest stitched on his left breast of a silver snake in front of a silver and green badge, a ribbon of silver underneath with the name 'Slytherin' stitched on it in green as part of the crest. On his right breast was a similarly shaped badge with the large letter 'P' imposed in green on it. Harry stood and spoke first, "Malfoy. What do you think you're doing here?" Kakashi and Roy noticed the underlying message, 'How have you been?'

"That's none of your buisiness, Potter." 'I've been fine, but I can't talk now.'

"Then what are you here for? Have you any reason?" 'Why not? What's wrong?'

"I don't have time to speak with the likes of you." 'We'll talk later find me when you can' at that, Malfoy left. Roy and Kakashi asked if Neville and Luna would like to meet the other guards. The two eagerly agread, and the adults showed them the cabins, sticking their heads in to tell them to put their masks on. Roy then walked down to head off Malfoy and bring him back to the compartment where Harry waited patiently.

After entering, Roy asked first, "Do you trust him?"

Harry replied, "With my life."

Roy and Kakashi responded by taking off their masks. Draco blinked at the handsome faces, or rather face, since he could still only see the eye of one. Then he turned to Harry. "Who are these people and why are there so many of them?" Draco and Harry ignored the laughs from the two adults behind them.

"These two are the only ones older than 19 in the entire group and therefore seniors, but the whole group are the guards that Dumbledore hired to guard the school."

Draco nodded then turned to the still laughing adults and stuck out his hand. "My name is Draco Malfoy." He waited patiently for the two to sober.

"Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi took the hand and shook it.

"Roy Mustang." Roy took the hand as well. "So, tell me exactly what is going on between you two and who knows about it."

Harry answered after Draco and he exchanged looks, "Well, when we first met, we really did hate each other, mostly because of house rivalries, and verbally attacked each other every chance we could, but I started to develop a crush on Draco a couple of years ago. I still fought with him, since I was confused and I didn't think he liked me back. Last year I was part of a tournament that was very dangerous and as I took part in all of the different events, I realized more and more how important it was to tell someone your feelings before something happens, and near the end of last year, I confessed. He felt the same, so we've been sneaking off on dates all summer, only when you guys came I couldn't. Every time I tried I ran into someone before I could really get anywhere. Ron and Hermione know, but no one else can know, or we'll be in big trouble."

Roy and Kakashi gave questioning looks, so Draco stepped in to answer this time. "My father is a Death Eater, one of the followers of the man that you are supposed to protect us from. If he found out I was dating a Gryffindor, let alone Harry Potter, the one that's supposed to bring down the Dark Lord, he would kill me. And I mean that litterally."

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "That sounds suspiciously familiar. Hold on." He put on his mask and walked out of the cabin, moving to one of the others that held more guards. Draco peeked and saw yet more masks, some rather scary ones and one rather cute one that only covered half of a brunette's face. Kakashi spoke to two of them and had them come with him. After hearing from Harry that it was okay, the blond one nodded to Kakashi and the brunette next to him and they removed their masks. Draco gasped as he looked at the most beautiful men he had ever seen. They introduced themselves and were filled in on what the two students had said. Naruto, up to this point, had been grinning widely while Sasuke had a mostly blank face, though he smirked when he heard of their confession. By the end of it they were scowling deeply, eyes clouded in memory. They looked ready to attack at a moment's notice. Kakashi was the one to speak as they relived their past. "I thought so. This sounds oddly like _him_."

"Who?" Harry inquired.

"There was a man where we come from," began Sasuke, much to the surprise of all that had known him for more than a few minutes. "He was like us, a ninja, and a good one at that. He was considered a genious of his time, mastering techniques here and there, making jounin, our highest level of ninja short of ANBU, at 16. But he was afraid of death, so he sought out a technique to make him immortal. Through experiments and much underground evil, he made the radar. The third Hokage, or highest ranking ninja in the village, stormed in on him while he was completing a technique. So the man ran away to another village, taking refuge and continuing his research." Draco was slightly frightened by the look in Sasuke's eyes at this point. He was so angry there were clouds of darkness gathering around him, and Draco swore he saw the boy's eyes flash red. "He found a way to become immortal. The problem is, what it does is transfer his soul to a new body. He has to do it every three years, no sooner, no later." Sasuke's eyes saddened, as did Naruto's and Kakashi's, knowing what came next. "He came to me when I was twelve. We were only gennin. It was our first chunin exams. He offered me power. He told me I could kill my brother only if I went with him. He told me that I could fulfil my dream of being rid of Itachi forever..." Sasuke almost cried. "And I believed him." Draco's, Harry's, and Roy's eyes widened. "When I finally realized that all he wanted was my body to preserve his life, I left. I snuck out as soon as I could. And I returned to our village. It took a long time, and a lot of effort, but eventually the village accepted me back. Naruto helped the most with that. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be standing here in front of you. If it weren't for him, I would never have known friendship, or love." Naruto teared up at the first mention of his name, looking shocked that Sasuke actually thought of him that way.

But something had been bothering Draco. "This man, is he dead?"

"No, but we've been training under his old teammates so that we can kill him once and for all."

"What is his name?"

"Orochimaru."

(1) I know these aren't at all creative, but I needed to have something that would scare the living shit out of people. I mean I love foxes, but that nine-tails is absolutely creepy.

Daisuke: Okay, now for those who don't read the top author's notes read them now, since they are important. I really hope this was long enough for people. I had meant to have a short train ride, but I was on a roll and didn't want to stop. Also, it's eleven PM and I'm fading fast, since I've been up since 8:30 AM on a weekend. A sunday no less. Review, please! Much appreciated!


	5. Arrival

**Daisuke: Yes, I realize that my other stories have taken a back seat lately for this one, especially since this is the first story I've actually written and published a fourth, let alone a fifth, chapter for. Rest assured, I am doing all that I can to update my other stories, especially my Danny Phantom one, since that one has taken the trunk of my writing car, but since I have so much make-up work from being sick so much, I'm using all my free time for that or seeing friends in the few minutes I'm allowed. I know it's been hard to read the author's notes thus far, but that was because the separator doesn't show up on the site. I will now be using simple dashes to separate it, plus all author's notes will be bolded, and all recaps/flashbacks will be italicized. Enjoy!**

------

_But something had been bothering Draco. "This man, is he dead?"_

_"No, but we've been training under his old teammates so that we can kill him once and for all."_

_"What is his name?"_

_"Orochimaru."_

---

There was a small gasp from outside the cabin, and Naruto turned to Harry without looking outside, "It's Ron and Hermione. Shall I let them in?" Harry nodded his approval and Naruto opened the door for the witch and wizard outside the door to enter, then quickly shut it behind them.

"Do you really mean Orochimaru?" Hermione asked, "THE Orochimaru?" When she received a nod and a look from several people asking for an explanation, she continued. "There was once a man among wizards by that name. He knew English, and he seemed friendly, but when he learned of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he disappeared, never to be seen for a long while. Then there were mysterious disappearances, once every few years a wizard would just up and vanish, no traces were left. But one time, he must have been careless, because a small boy saw him kidnap his mother, and by sheer happenstance, his magic allowed him to follow without detection. He returned to the Ministry, and led them to Orochimaru's layer, and the man was banished from our lands, saying the people were far too weak anyway, and vanished in smoke when no wizard could Apparate. He is not well known, as the Ministry did not place the events in the news, but it is still in some of the books in the Hogwarts library. To find out he comes from a land of ninjas, it is the least to say it surprises me." The three ninjas present had been surprised that Hermione had even heard his name, let alone the fact that he had disappeared to HERE before hiding in Sound. The conversation was abruptly stopped as the train came to a screeching halt, those standing staggering a little in the cramped compartment. "It seems we've arrived."

The process of unloading the train took far longer than most would think. With all the guards in their masks, the students were curiously staring, and thus slowing down in order to get a better look. This caused traffic to come to almost a complete standstill, and the more energetic and impatient guards to move ahead in various ways, leaving their remaining partners to be left with the luggage as well as the stares. The group had been informed prior to arriving by Harry who had been informed by Professor McGonagall that they were to go down to the shore of the lake with the first years to be taken to the castle and cross however they wished, for there were boats for those that needed them and those could be left by any who did not wish to use them. Of course, most used the boats, but the Shinobi elected to simply walk. This only shocked the students, of course, since those that had been in the household with them had seen them walking all over walls and ceilings when they chose, and figured this was just another thing they were taught as part of their profession.

Upon arriving at the gates, marching up the stairs with some rather frightened first years, and laying eyes upon the Deputy Headmistress for the first time, Peeves had dropped several water balloons on heads. Of course, some of the balloons hit their marks upon the guards, but the ninja and the shinigami were either untouched or simply somewhere else when the balloons were close. Several weapons were suddenly soaked as well. The students and the teacher were rather surprised at the wide range of fighting styles and results of the bombardment that seemed to be grouped by the type of outfit they wore. The ones uniformed in the tight dark blue body suits with fishnet and white armor and masks that didn't seem to be made with magic seemed to either be surrounded by a constant shield or simply too fast for anyone to see. The ones in black robe-like uniforms with white underneath and a gap just wide enough to see the centers of their chests seemed to have been in one place and then suddenly another. The ones in dark blue robes with some white parts and a large elaborate silver cross on each chest seemed to have moved their weapons to be soaked instead of them. The other eight, each in their own preferred clothing, were simply not able to block the balloons and were now soaking wet. The professor, not wanting to keep anyone waiting any longer, gave her yearly explanation to the first years and sent them inside to be sorted. After finishing with the sorting, she came back out and looked to the various guards, surprised to see two of them with half a mask each, that of a squirrel, rather detailed, that seemed to fit together perfectly if put together, yet each half was a bit different. She shook it off.

"I am rather pleased that you could make it to the school, but I wish to speak with you about just what you're going to need to guard. First of all, though Harry is a high priority, we need the school in general to be protected. Second of all, any information about anyone or anything that could become a danger should be reported as soon as it is definite. Certainly, we do not wish to invade privacy or make you spill your darkest secrets, we simply need to know exactly how much of a threat is being put on our school. Also, though I can't let anyone know of this, you may wish to look out for the Ministry teacher who has been placed here for Defence Against the Dark Arts, as she may be a hinderance. The Ministry, you see, doesn't believe that the Dark Lord Voldemort is back, and is under the impression that Dumbledore is only saying it to take over as Minister for Magic instead of worrying for the wellfare of his school. Though I can never officially say that you should consider her an enemy, she is no friend to you."

Sora, who had been able to catch her eyes, was the one who spoke first, "This is all well and good, but it's been a long day, and we agreed to show off our skills as practiced tommorrow morning after breakfast, and the few of us who don't have quite as long an endurance as others," Sora and Roxas glared at Naruto's back, who simply scratched the back of his neck in a subdued sheepish gesture, "need rest in order to do it properly. Now if you would show us to our rooms, it would be much appreciated." Professor McGonagall was slightly taken aback that the smallest and most innocent looking of the group could speak with such severity, but nodded and led them to a painting of a small island in the middle of the sea. It was an overhead view that showed several wooden huts, a waterfall running into a small pond that fed back into the ocean, and a small second part to the island with a tree that bent far across, like a couch. If one looked closely, they could see two figures sitting on it, one with long silver hair and the other with spikey brown hair, and another figure standing in front of one of the huts with long red hair, holding a bottle with a note inside.

McGonagall stepped forward, telling them that the password was the name of the place and was about to speak it, missing the looks between the keyblade warriors and the pyro before Sora stepped forward and spoke it for her. "Destiny Island." He said simply, watching as the Riku in the painting looked skyward at him and nodded, then the painting swung inward and upward, waiting for the group to enter. They entered a hallway with another painting in front of them, this time with a large military base, a long banner swung lazily in front of it with a dragon surrounded by its tail in a star-of-david design, the only people in the painting were a tiny Roy standing in the center in front of the stairs, sided on his right by a to-scale Ed and on his left stood a resolute looking armor set, eyes glowing red through their holes. They didn't have to know what to do as Ed stepped forward and spoke "Central" before the painting-Roy nodded and slipped the painting aside into a slot in the wall just a bit bigger for it to reveal a small hole in a wall of bricks that the group crawled through, McGonagall leaving them to find the rest of the doors as they continued. The group came out into a round, bare room with a mural in the wall opposite of a large, old-fashioned japanese city, surrounded by a large white wall, but in the back of the city was a tall plateau with a goal-post looking object on the end, the other end was covered in dead trees. Upon the plateau were, as well, a large schythe-like weapon surrounded and held up by several rope-like objects, and two tiny figures stood fighting, one with orange hair and a large sword like a cleaver while the other had long black hair and a long white robe over his uniform with the japanese number 'six' inside a diamond on its back, simply standing there.

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, now with their masks off with everyone else's, and Ichigo stood forward and spoke "Seireitei". The tiny version of Ichigo nodded and a door handle appeared that they took and opened, walking into yet another room. This one had a model of a building in the middle, rather large and black and surrounded by black ominous clouds and tiny minniature bat-like things flapping around. The building seemed to be standing in the middle of a plateau surrounded by sharp cliffs high above the clouds. Allen had to figure this one out, noticing the tiny version of him backed up against the gate keeper with Kanda's sword pressed against his neck as Kanda had threataned him the first time he had arrived. Rabi's comment on how he had wondered what had happened between the two didn't help Allen at all, though he had eventually noticed that Timcanpy, his master's golem was flapping diligently beside his minniature and scooped him up, saying to him "Black Order Headquarters" to see the gate keeper nod and the floor move downwards like an elevator. They then left through a wooden door into another hallway, this one bigger than the last one, with a rather dingy-looking bar painted in front of them with a girl with long black hair hanging over her face cleaning the bar, with Reno sitting in front of her and Cloud standing in the doorway. This painting, unlike the others, had them at least close to their actuall size. Reno watched Cloud walk forward and say "Seventh Heaven Bar" and saw Tifa nod her bowed head then swing inwards like a door to reveal hopfully the final testing room. This time it was a painting of a large village from the view of one of its streets. In front of the viewer was a tall round building with a red roof and a large version of the japanese symbol for fire inside al large tan circle on the top of the building. Behind all the buildings was a mountain with five heads carved in it, though a small blond-haired, orange-clad figure was standing on the second face and painting silly things in silly colors over as many as he could as fast as he could. Sakura and Naruto giggled and chuckled respectively before Naruto stepped forward and said "Konohagakure". After he did, his tiny self in his usual outfit turned his head and gave the best 'good guy' pose he could while looking straight up at the group. The final door swung open to show several doors labeled with different symbols, each meaning something to a different person, surrounding the large living room with a fire in the fire-place and several couches and chairs that people crashed into immediately.

There was a knock on the door into it, and Naruto went over to see who it was. Professor McGonnagall stood at the door in a small blank room, before walking in. "You may have noticed that there were a lot of doors and passwords. That is only what happens when someone enters for the first time. After that, the first painting is that of Hogwarts and then the room which held your own homeland in the painting. There are other versions for different people, like if there was a second home location for you or some other similar area. However, you will be the only one to receive it, as I'm sure that not all of you want to know or have others know the personal matters of other people here. This means that you must choose those you take in here VERY CAREFULLY. The reason for two or more passwords is for your own safety, since if someone were to pass you in the hallway as you spoke the password would only be able to pass through the first painting, because they would go through the entire sequence you just did, plus their own home at the end. If you came in with someone who is new to the room, you will be able to travel with them, so it is wise if you were to have one person from each location come through with the new person so that they can properly make it through." The group nodded and she left, allowing the guards to go to sleep for the night.

-----

**Daisuke: Okay, just to warn readers, this chapter was going to be longer and include the presentation, but my dad made me go to bed last night just as I was on a roll, so I lost momentum. I will update as soon as I can (this story will be something like 15-20 chapters) and you will see more on exactly how things will progress, since there was little of that so far. Don't be alarmed that I started yet another story, as I have been reading too many Naruto 'remove-the-emotional-mask' stories lately and wanted to write one, since there really aren't that many. Hope to see peoples soon! Ja!**


	6. Fear One's Past

**Daisuke: Hello again. I've been sick with the flu for this past week, and have been entertaining myself with Cardcaptor Sakura episodes, and just reread the last chapter, so this may be the last chapter for a while. If I happen to be able to catch up quickly and have some free time, I will do as much as I can to update this more. Also, my birthday was last week, so I was spending most of my time playing with new things I got from my friends. Anyway, out with the excuses, in with the story.**

-----

The next morning, the guards were lining the walls of the Great Hall, awaiting the end of breakfast so that they could do their presentations. Each group had decided to have a different type of presentation, and each group was going to go seperately. Of course, even though the presence of the guards had been noticed and explained the night before, the Hall was in an uproar as students whispered and talked about them. The two in particular that were noticed were Sora and Roxas, as half their faces were exposed and many girls were blushing and 'aww'ing at the sight of their rather childish faces. Boys were also growling and making jealous and angered looks toward them because their girlfriends were in danger of falling for them. As Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione in tow, one of the guards walked up to him, bowing and addressing him quietly about some matter or another. As the conversation was held, the entire Hall had their eyes on Harry and the one with the rather scary fox mask. The guard seemed to be apologizing to Harry and his friends for one reason or another, showing no lack of respect towards his charge. After the guard went back to his companions, the panther-masked one on his right and the eagle-masked one on his left, and Harry had sat down at the table with his friends for breakfast, Dumbledore stood and made an anouncement.

"Good morning to all. I'm sure that you noticed the guards have joined us today, hopefully with a good nights' rest, and I do hope that when you have finished your meal you will stay with us for their special presentations. The guards are, fortunately or otherwise, from several different places. This means that they will be presenting in groups according to where they come from. Now, there is a time for speach-making, and this is not it. Please, continue eating." At that, Dumbledore sat and the Hall resumed its previous activity.

About half an hour later, when everyone had finished eating, the entire school was trudged down to the Quidditch Pitch where they were to see the various presentations made by the guards. First were the ones from Edge, as anounced. The ones with the hedgehog and hawk masks walked down to the pitch, facing each other near the center. Reno had his EMR out, a rather odd looking pole that had sparks flying around it, while Cloud had his rather large sword (sweatdrop from most of the crowd) all put together. On a signal that only they could hear, they leapt at eachother, swords meeting in midair in a graceful dance, sparks flying in all directions, Cloud taking various swords out one at a time in various situations. Finally, with his six other swords stuck in the ground in a circle around Reno, Cloud held his sword to Reno's neck, showing his victory to the crowd. Some students cheered while others clapped, and Cloud backed away from Reno to pick up his sword while various wizards and witches fixed up the few scars left on the field.

Next were the two from Amestris, and as Roy with his salamander mask and Ed with his dog mask descended, several confused looks spread through the croud - neither one had any weapons as far as the croud could see. As with Reno and Cloud, the two stood facing the center, each preparing only their hands. Upon receiving yet another unheard signal, Roy held up his gloved hand and snapped. Were there time, another group of confused looks would have swept the crowd, but instead, there was a huge explosion, causing Ed to clap his own hands together and slap the ground with them. As no one could see what he had done through the flames, there was astonishment on many faces when they saw that he had created a dome-shaped shield out of the dirt in the ground. They were further surprised when the dome dissapeared slowly and seemed to fill a hole in the ground as it dissapeared. Then Ed clapped his hands again, slapping them to the ground once more to create a rather large golden cannon, only to have Roy snap and explode it to pieces. The match was then ended and Ed fixed the field once more.

Then were the two from Karakura. The swords that the two with gorrilla masks carried were obvious to all, and many had avoided them seeing them as the most threataning. Many were beginning to think twice about sitting next to Ed or Roy, though. Unlike the previous two groups, however, these two stood side-by-side, Renji taking out his sword from his side first. "Howl, Zabimaru." He called, swiping his hand over the blade. It turned into an extending sword made of sections, then Ichigo took his own cleaver-like blade from his back, holding it foreward so that the white sheet could surround his arm. The two of them faced the teacher's booth and yelled in unison, "BAN-KAI!". An explosion took hold, and a large sword made of spine-like bones rose, showing it's large skull head and being tightly held by Renji's fur-clad arm. Next came a fast-moving Ichigo with a rather small sword. They then stood on opposite sides of the field, having their swords face eachother, then yelled their respective attacks, a large black light coming from Ichigo's end and a red heat blast coming from Renji's end, colliding in the center to make a small explosion. Neither was using their full strength, but the explosion still occurred. More witches and wizards were left to clean up as the next group was anounced.

Fourth were the four from the Black order, standing in an odd formation with Allen and Kanda on opposite sides of the field and Rabi and Lenalee on the perpandicular line next to the center circle. Allen took off his glove as Kanda unshiethed his sword. Kanda released his first illusion as Allen shot the lasers toward them. Lenalee then activated her boots and took off from the ground, kicking any illusion and laser she could reach for them all to land on the ground in the center circle, where Rabi's now extended hammer hit the symbol for 'fire' then the center of the circle, as a large tower of fire rose from the circle, burning any remaining debris. The four took a bow to the stunned crowd, then made their way back to their seats.

Fifth were the four from Destiny Island. Riku and Axel stood, face-to-face, and summoned their weapons, they started attacking eachother only to move as Sora and Roxas clashed. One Keyblade verses two, and the fight was almost even. To the surprise of everyone but those performing, Sora gained the upper hand, viggorously attacking only to get his Keyblade nocked away from him, then pinned to the ground by the Oathkeeper. Sora quickly jumped out of the way of the swipe by the Oblivion, and reached his hand toward the Kingdom Key. The Kingdom Key vanished in tendrils of light and reappeared in Sora's hand in time for him to do a Finishing Move with it, barely missing Roxas' nose. Panting, the group made its way back to their seats as the crowd erupted into cheers.

Last were the four from Konoha. They lazily walked down the steps and several people were making the notes that the first three groups seemed to go in ascending order of strength, as did the previous two groups of four. Many were getting excited to see the performance of the most powerfull of all the groups. The first thing to happen was Kakashi and Sasuke started running along the wall of the Pitch, about three quarters of the way up, then started to make hand signs in unison. As the held out their right hands a loud chirping sound was made, much like a large group of birds in the early morning. As the two continued to run around the pitch, Naruto made a spiraling glowing ball in his own right hand, slamming it into the center of the field while screaming "Rasengan", creating a tornado where he slammed it into the ground. The two circling the field then jumped into the tornado with their own attack, screaming "Chidori" while doing so, which made lightning swirl within the tornado. Finally, Sakura threw several daggers with pink tags attatched, tossing more daggers without tags at them for small pieces of pink-tinted metal to start flying around the tornado, catching the light to look like glowing flower petals(1). As the crowd stood in absolute awe, the tornado blew away to reveal Sasuke and Naruto on either side of Kakashi with Sakura in front, all facing the teacher's booth. They then turned and walked calmly up the wall and back to their seats. The stands broke into whispers and, shortly after, loud applause. Apparently the entire school approved of the protection.

Then Proffessor Umbridge stood and spoke to Proffessor Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded to her shortly, standing to address the now silenced school. "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has brought up a valid point, we have seen what they can do with or against each other. However, we have not seen their interaction with our magic. If the guards would please assemble once more to face a wich or wizard each, unless your abilities revolve around medical abilities." This caused most of the group to move down once more (in their various ways), though Sakura, and surprisingly, Riku, stayed behind. Upon reaching the ground, they each prepared their ready stances and weapons to face wizards and witches, the shinobi even strapped their katanas to their backs once more (having taken them off before their own presentation to get them out of the way). 16 6th and 7th year students soon faced various opponents, all with rather determined looks on their faces while their friends and fellow classmates looked worried for them. This time Sakura initiated a known starter, throwing one of her special kunai toward the center of the field, intercepting it with a second, plain one, yelling 'START'.

But as the metal pieces fell, something appeared to cause everyone to stiffen and turn. In the center of the field was a wooden box, and the crowd stared at it before the box burst open, Naruto (being a bold idiot) ran towards it, standing closest to the swirling mass of color floating where the box once stood. The mass slowly took form, confusing most of the crowd as Naruto stood frozen and his three teammates gasped. Sakura ran down the wall of the Pitch to hold Sasuke back until she could help Naruto.

Standing in place of the mass was Sasuke, in his full Sound village uniform, sword sideways on his back, cold hate radiating from his coal black eyes as he stared right at Naruto. Though the other guards as well as any that had met Sasuke personally were confused, the duplicate's words made them gasp. "You were always worthless, Naruto. You and the village have nothing to teach me. You're weak, you always were, and you always will be. You always sympathize with weak people, and it's those feelings, those bonds, that make you so weak. Yet you always case after me, always seeking my power, but always staring at my back-"

"NO!" Naruto finally interrupted, unfreezing him and the entire crowd. "I was never after power. I followed you because I-" but Naruto stopped there, covering his mouth and blushing. He started tearing up, then ran from the Pitch, leaving Sora as the next closest person.

Fake Sasuke turned now to Sora, changing forms, shifting from the pale, light-colored dressed Sasuke to a pale, white-haired boy. The boy was Riku, 14 years old by the look of it, body covered in a strange black substance, a Heartless symbol on his chest.

This time, Sora froze, eyes widening and gasps from Riku, as he was the only one to witness, remember, and know this event. Having still been standing with the crowd, Riku rushed to the wall of the Pitch and jumped, several people attempting to hold him back but not reaching. He was only focused on Sora, however, and rushed to him from his smooth landing on the ground. Sora, in the mean-time had conjoured his Keyblade and, with tears flowing down his face (and Roxas', though he didn't quite know why as he couldn't see Sora's face from behind him), charged screaming at the fake Riku. "You get the hell out of his body! I killed you once, and I can do it again!!" At this, Rikus face faded, body growing taller and leaner, and was replaced by a dark-skinned man, white hair spiking three ways at the top and flowing straight down from there, mouth curved in a smirk that dared Sora to attack.

Finally, Roxas had had enough and ran forward, blocking the man from Sora as Riku hugged him from behind and pulled him back. Suddenly, the white-haired man was gone, and the scene was changing. The school was now standing in an empty, dirty sreet, buildings towering high above them. Rain was falling constantly, the TV screens on top of one building showing only static. Roxas froze as he saw the red head leaning, in his Organization XIII coat, against one of the buildings. Then came Roxas, in his own coat, and as he passed Axel the crowd moved aside. Just as he had passed the taller boy, Axel yelled after him, "You can't leave the Organization!"

Roxas paused, not looking back at his angered friend and said, "No one would miss me."

"That's not true," Axel said as Roxas resumed walking, and the real Roxas heard the statement, for the first time, that followed. "...I would." Roxas then fell to his knees, tears flowing openly. He removed his mask before the whole school and buried his face in his hands. Axel took his own mask off, stunning the whole school, and brought his blond into his arms. The two then used a darkness portal into the Hospital Wing of the school.

Hermione then stepped forward and the scenery was replaced with Ron, dead and bleeding on the ground. Holding back her tears, Hermione yelled "Ridukkolus!" and Ron was suddenly stuffingfood into his mouth. With the whole school laughing at the gamiliar sight, the Boggart disappeared in a 'poof'. The Golden Trio then looked around to find the eight guards involved in the incident gone and all teachers hurrying to the school. The remaining guards sped off with them, the rest of the school following shortly after.

Hermione was lost in thought. She knew how Boggarts wroked, taking someone's worst fear and placed the image of it in front of them, but Boggarts couldn't formulate speech. Hermione was sure that Sora's would have spoken, too, if given the chance. The only way for a Boggart to speak was if the conversation had already happened.

-----

**(1) Yes, I stole this from Bleach, Byakuya's first release and Bankai.**

**Daisuke: I wasn't going to do the Boggart thing until later, but I couldn't think of what I should have them do for a battle. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and as you may have already seen, RikuSora and AkuRoku were voted (plus my friend yelled at me until I did it) and the votes are still for KandaAllen, but I need more than just one vote before I start on them. Until that has been decided, I'm going to have Allen either confused or dense. Until next time, Ja!**


	7. Mysteries of Scarred Minds

**Daisuke: Hi again, I just got some new ideas, so I'm going right into the fic.**

**!!Special Guest Alert!! If anyone can tell me who the guest is (I won't reveal any names, just vague ideas) and what anime he's from, you get a plushie of your favorite character!! Please leave your favorite character in the review!**

--

_Hermione was lost in thought. She knew how Boggarts worked, taking someones worst fear and placed the image of it in front of them, but Boggarts couldn't formulate speech. Hermione was sure that Sora's would have spoken, too, if given the chance. The only way for a Boggart to speak was if the conversation had already happened._

--

Upon finally arriving in the Hospital Wing, they found Sasuke already trying to hold Naruto down from going on a rampage and Sora curled in Riku's arms, sobbing pathetically. Axel was still holding Roxas protectively on yet another bed, their masks off since the damage had been done. Then, looking back to Sasuke and Naruto, Hermione saw them doing something strange. The two of them had one hand each stretched between them, forming strange symbols with them in quick, fluid motions. When they seemed to finish, they said something in Japanese in unison, a body appearing next to them. The new person had long red hair with black tips, matching ears and tail, and had picked up a mask from nowhere before anyone knew what happened.

"Kyuu-san" Sasuke addressed the new entity, standing and bowing rigidly in a practiced manner.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The newly dubbed 'Kyuu' answered, not bowing to the boy. Kyuu then turned to Naruto, his body language relaxing an iota. _"I know that it is hard for you to face it again, kit,"_ Kyuu said in Japanese, _"but you must let this go. If I remember correctly, the thing you just faced is called a Boggart, something that shows a person their worst fears. Sasuke may not know the exact reasons behind what you saw, and I do know that you do not fear his form or his previous master, but you must confront this fear or you will never get over it."_

_"NO!!"_ Naruto answered, the word 'IIE' that resounded through the large room catching everyone's attention. _"You know full well why I can't do such a thing! If I were to let this go, things would repeat!"_ Kyuu and Sasuke tried their best to calm him down before the whole school got curious, but it was a difficult task, and eventually they hit the pressure point to make him sleep.

--

A student walked down the hallways, searching for his friends that he had made last year. He had yet to contact them since end of term, and was anxious to see them again. He clutched his books closer to his chest as he headed for the dormitories, hoping to find Harry and his friends there, but found they weren't in Gryffindor Tower. He headed for the library, greeting Madame Pince in the nicest way possible and ignoring his other half's comments inside his head. 'I know that you can't get out for a while longer, but please keep your pent-up energy from trying to annoy me in the library.' He got a vague, smart-ass, sarcastic response that his other half wouldn't dream of annoying him to death. The student sighed and pulled out a feather from his cloak that was much like the one in the core of his wand. It was blood red, but the boy didn't seem to mind. "Lead to those which I seek" the boy whispered to the feather, leaving it to turn into a small bird that only he could see, leading, strangely, toward the Hospital Wing...

--

The crowd that had gathered watched as Naruto was put to sleep easily. Several people shivered at the fact that they hadn't seen either shinobi move when hitting his pressure point. The others just stared at the boy sleeping peacefully, wondering what could possibly have been so bad to make the easy-going youth get so riled up. However, when Kyuu and Sasuke noticed that the crowd was staring, they let off killer intent that rivaled Itatchi, scaring the shit out of all those present that were unused to it, and causing them to return to their previous activity. Several conversations broke out at once, causing the room to get very noisy for a minute before Madame Pomfrey came out and sent a pointed look in their general direction to quiet them down. After a while, Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Why is it that you all carry such burdens, but continue on without looking back?" Several of the guards, including Sasuke and Riku, looked down guiltily at this.

"It's not that we don't look back," Riku started, "It's just that there's a certain point after something like this happens, when everyone's forgiven you but yourself, that you can eventually pick yourself up again. I'm sure I'm not the only one that stopped moving on for a long time after such a thing happened, but I know that with Sora and Kairi's forgiveness, I was able to move on again." Several people nodded in agreement with this. Hermione was perplexed, how much had all these people gone through? Except for Roy and Kakashi, the guards had to be between 16 and 18, not that much older than the three of them, but they all seemed to have gone through something horrible. Was friendship really all that kept them from going insane? Or was there more than they were telling her? Hermione sat pondering this for a while when Draco walked in. Several guards stood and raised various weapons, but Kakashi, Roy, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kyuu simply stared.

"What do you wish to tell us, boy?" Sasuke asked, aware that the boy was trying to ask something of the guards. Some of the more compassionate guards lowered their weapons, but Ichigo, Renji, Reno, and Kanda all pointed their swords at him to be sure he tried nothing.

Draco nervously answered, trying not to stare at the very intimidating weapons pointed at him. "I- I- I was wondering if y-you could allow me some protection? I know that I'm going to need it soon and I would rather ask of it now than when I was desperate and being watched by the teachers"

"Why would we allow someone such as you into our protection?!" Kanda asked, angry that this boy who was getting a hostile look from Harry's friends asked such a thing. But Allen held up his hand to Kanda, mimicking Kakashi and Roy, along with Cloud and Sora, so that those riled easily were calmed. The only reason Ichigo didn't do the same was because he, himself, was pointing his sword at the boy.

Kakashi answered the boy, "We will grant this, presuming that you can give us two day's notice to prepare a 'disappearing act' as we call it." Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised at that before their postures returned to neutral positions, Kyuu's grin was hidden well beneath the mask. What was this 'disappearing act' that they spoke of? Hermione wondered what it was that caused the shinobi and superior alchemist to be as understanding without asking details. Draco thanked them and, bowing respectfully, shocking the Golden Trio, left towards his dormitory.

--

The student was a little annoyed, Draco Malfoy was not the person he wanted to be coming out of where he knew he would find his friends. Never the less, he walked toward the doors, pausing as he heard a muffled argument from voices he couldn't recognize before the room went silent. Listening and hearing nothing, the boy started to open the door, feather disappearing into his cloak.

--

Kanda had started arguing with Allen again, causing several arguments to break out among the guards, some defending the stranger, others claiming he could be some sort of spy, and an unknown nevertheless. When Sasuke stated there was someone outside the door that they didn't know, three things happened. One, the room went instantly silent. Two, the rest of the guards realized the shinobi would have known Draco in order to allow him in without notice to the others. Finally, everyone, including the wizards, but minus the unconscious Naruto, raised their various weapons toward the door. Nothing happened for a minute, then the door started to creak open...

--

**Daisuke: So, now we have our guest introduced, for the most part, but who is he? Please leave answers and your favorite character so far so you can get a plushie!! The first one to guess right gets it!!**

**By the way: Happy Birthday to my friend Paul! I know it's a day early, but Happy Sweet Sixteen!**


	8. Surprises Of All Kinds

**Daisuke: well, no one guessed correctly on who the guest was, but I assure you, you're gonna like it.**

--

_When Sasuke stated there was someone outside the door that they didn't know, three things happened. One, the room went instantly silent. Two, the rest of the guards realized the shinobi would have known Draco in order to allow him in without notice to the others. Finally, everyone, including the wizards, but minus the unconscious Naruto, raised their various weapons toward the door. Nothing happened for a minute, then the door started to creak open... _

--

The first thing people noticed was bright red hair, then the huge red eyes, and finally, that it was a Hogwarts student. The boy looked at the multitude of weapons pointed at him and gulped, scared for his life. The three wizards, however, lowered their wands. "Daisuke? Daisuke Niwa?!" Hermione was grinning, screaming with joy. Several guards lowered their weapons, but once again, Kanda, Reno, Ichigo and Renji kept theirs pointed at the boy. Daisuke relaxed a bit, going up to hug Hermione.

"It's good to see you three again. After searching the common room and the library, I thought you'd graduated or something." Daisuke said as he released Hermione.

Hermione laughed, patting Daisuke on the shoulder lightly. Ron and Harry went up to the boy grinning as well, allowing the hyper youth to hug them as well. "Blimey, you nearly gave us all a heart attack. If Sas- er, Panther hadn't warned us that you were there, we may very well have shot ourselves through the roof." Ron remembered mid-sentance that they were supposed to refer to the guards by their mask animals and not their names. (They had all put the masks back on, Sasuke putting Naruto's on him, before Daisuke had entered)

"Ah, sorry about that, I had used a tracking spell to find you, so when I heard voices of people I didn't know, I was unsure of whether or not you were in here. I didn't want to walk in on someone's conversation only to find you not here, so I was waiting to hear you speak." Daisuke was rubbing the back of his head in embarrasment and laughing slightly. "Erm, anyway, I wanted to know if you guys wanted to do something together, but if you would like to stick with the guards, that's fine. If you ever need help...'retrieving' anything, let me know. You know I am willing to help in any way possible." Daisuke smiled, then pulled out his feather once again and threw it in the air, disappearing with it.

The guards were shocked. First of all, the kid claimed to be useful and willing, second of all, he had disappeared with only a feather. A FREAKING FEATHER. The Golden Trio turned back to the guards smiling. Only the shinobi seemed to share their smile, though it was full of mirth on their part. "So...a thief, huh?" Kakashi stated. The Trio were a little surprised they could figure it out, while the others whipped their heads around in disbelief.

"A THIEF?!" Lenalee screamed. "Why would you guys be involved with a thief, of all things?!"

"HEY! He's not bad, in fact the stealing he does is for good cause, it's not like he does it for fun!" Ron was yelling at the group indignantly. Apparently, the Trio was very attatched to the mysterious young boy. Suddenly, there was a scream from outside and the guards all turned toward the window to see what was wrong. Standing among clones made of clear water was a man in a black coat, exactly like Axel's, with a strange blond mullet on his head and a large sitar shaped like a strange looking heart in front of him.

Axel growled, "Demyx. What the hell is he doing here, I thought WE were the only ones revived."

"I don't know," replied Roxas, "But if the look on his face is anything to go by, he has news for us." The guards (at least the concious ones) all nodded at each other and ran out to the grounds.

Upon arriving, they drew their weapons, Roxas holding his Keyblades to Demyx's neck in a cross formation and demanded "What are you doing here, mermaid?" in a rather low voice, surprising all but Sora who held his Keyblade to the back of the water user's neck.

"I'm here to call a truce," The water user stated calmly, "And I'd like to be your spy." The water formations around them dissolved, watering the grounds for the day.

"What, pray tell, gives you the idea that we'll take such a truce? Last time you saw me, I specifically remember you calling me a 'traitor', and now you wish to join us?" Roxas stated in the same threataning tone.

Demyx looked steadily and sorrowfully into Roxas' eyes and stated, "Because I've found my Other."

The Keyblade weilders and Axel were all taken aback by this, though the other guards were confused. "What's an 'Other'?" Ichigo asked, though he was promptly ignored.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Sora spoke up this time.

"Because I realize now what it is you were put through by us, and I fear what the Organization is going to do next. They've joined forces with several other people. Including a man named Voldemort." The guards gasped at this, as it was surprising that it had happened so soon, though they knew it would happen. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more right now, but I must be on my way back or they'll be suspicious." Sora and Roxas lowered their weapons and Demyx started to walk away, then turned and said, "It was nice to see you four again." Then disappeared in a swirl of water and a flash of light.

The guards stood staring at the spot he had been standing, then Ed spoke, "So...now what?"

--

**Daisuke: I'm really sorry this is so late, I had a busy summer and a friend of the family just died. Plus school started (two days and then a four day weekend...what was the point again?) and my History teacher assigned a two-page essay on ourselves on the very first day due the next class. T.T Anyway, I hope to write the next chapter faster and longer, but I wanted to get this up and out of the way. The next thing to come up should be the next chapter of Pleasurable Pain, then hopefully the first of the sequal to WTI. Anyway, see ya later. Ja!**


	9. A Must Read

**Daisuke: My sincere apologies to all who have been following this story faithfully. Worry not, I am not terminating the story, only rewriting it. I'm also making the following changes:**

**-Sirius is not dead**

**-D. Gray-Man and FF7 are no longer included in the fic**

**-others you will find as you read (sorry, no spoilers here)**

**I am writing the story by hand first, thus it may be shorter or longer depending on how well I can edit it. Please bear with me, but I will replace the chapters ASAP. I will not remove any chapters and replace them until I have as many as are posted (minus this Author's Note), and they will all be posted at once, so don't worry about having reading material when it's posted. Please don't hate me, I'll be back soon.**


End file.
